Remembers
by Furani No Hana
Summary: [OneShort] Recuerdos de un pasado ¿Traen consigo angustia? Sango lograra olvidar a aquel hombre que la hizo sufrir? SangoXMiroku


N/a: hola hola! Regrese! (H) bien, un OneShort, pa la gente pajera como io que no le gusta leer cosas muy largas.. ¬ xD bien, eso es too, reviews.. si quieren dejar, io no rogo Feh!

Remembers

Era una cálida mañana de sábado y sango aun no tenía para el baile de esa noche, se había peleado con su mejor amigo miroku y tenía problemas en su casa.

Desde hace unas semanas su vida había dado un giro de 360º y esto era perjudicial. Su padre, un hombre de negocios se había divorciado de su madre hace unas semanas y se había marchado con ella y kohaku a la ciudad en la cual conoció a inuyasha, kagome y…miroku el chico que le robaba el sueño con el cual se había peleado por ser un mujeriego y este sin conocer los sentimientos de su amiga le dijo que la detestaba.

"miroku necesito hablar contigo"- sango iba por las calles lentamente en dirección a la casa de su 'mejor amigo' para pedirle disculpas

sango que raro verte por aquí- dijo un joven de ojos azulados

He?- sin darse cuenta sango ya había llegado a la casa de su amigo que la observaba muy serio

Que haces por aquí?- preguntó él sin moverse de su lugar- paseas sola?

La verdad es que…- sango dudo por unos instantes- yo venía a pedirte disculpas

Tú? O sea ¿por qué?- preguntó miroku sorprendido

Es que fue mi culpa por golpearte tan seguido…- dijo sango tímidamente

Pero yo me lo busque- dijo miroku interrumpiendo a sango con una sonrisa

Bueno si tu dices…- dijo sango- pero aun haci me gustaría poder compensarte

Me encantaría tener una cita contigo- dijo miroku alegre- voy por mi chaqueta y vuelvo

Pero…- sango no alcanzó a decir nada más y miroku ya se había metido a su casa en busca de su chaqueta y salía rápidamente de su casa con ella puesta

Bueno vamos rápido- dijo miroku terminando de arreglarse la chaqueta

Haci pasaron una tarde agradable. Juntos. Como sango siempre lo había deseado como algo más que amigos divertidos de lo lindo y ya que miroku no tenia pareja y habían hecho las pases quedaron de acuerdo en que miroku pasaría a buscar a sango para el baile de esa noche

entonces quedamos en eso- dijo miroku despidiéndose de sango de un beso en la mejilla- te vengo a buscar en 20 minutos más ¿si?

Si- dijo sango sonriente- te espero miroku

Y dicho esto sango entro a la casa feliz como nunca antes pero no todo sería perfecto y el destino se encargaría de hacerla sufrir

sango alista tus cosas nos vamos- le dijo el padre de sango arreglándose el nudo de la corbata mirando su reflejo en el espejo

QUE?- pregunto sango sorprendida- adonde?

A España tu madre quiere pelear tu custodia y la de Kohaku- dijo el hombre que seguir forcejeando con el nudo- haci que arréglate el vuelo sale en 5 horas

Pero iré a un baile en una hora más…- se excuso sango que no podía aguantar por más tiempo la angustia

Bueno vas a ese baile te paso a buscar y nos vamos- dijo el padre de sango observando él magnifico trabajo que había hecho con ese nudo- ¿te parece?

Siiiii! muchas gracias papá- dijo sango abrazando al hombre y besándolo en la mejilla

Bueno pero tienes solo tres horas y media- dijo su padre levantándola en el aire provocando una risita por parte de sango

Muchas gracias voy a arreglarme- dijo sango después de que su padre la bajo al suelo

La hora paso rápido y sango estaba radiante para el baile tanto que su padre y hermano no tenían palabras para describirla se veía tan femenina con ese vestido con un escote en "v" tan ajustado y que hacía que sus curvas se vieran notablemente

valla hermana te has desarrollado muuuucho- dijo kohaku refiriendo a las partes "x" de su hermana y con una carcajada

ja ja- le dijo sango un poco molesta y poniendo sus manos en la cintura

sango me bajo la envidia y no puedo dejarte ir a ese baile para que estés con ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Miroku papá, miroku- dijo sango con una sonrisa en su rostro

Eso mismo! No dejare que vallas con misoku- dijo el padre de sango tratando de aparentar seriedad

Hay papa es miroku- dijo sango entre risas

Sango espero, espero mucho tiempo pasaron 10, 15, 20, 30 minutos y miroku no aparecía.

sango y si mejor te llevo- le ofreció amablemente su padre para que su hija no se desilusionara

no te preocupes…miroku vendrá- dijo sango observando la puerta- él vendrá

pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que sango decidió llamarlo

Hey miroku ¿vas a venir por mí o no?- pregunto la castaña por el auricular esperanzada

Que?- la voz de miroku se oía un poco sorprendida y de fondo una música un tanto romántica- espera un momento no pobre ir por…

Miroku por favor vamos a bailar esto esta empezando- se oyó la voz de una chica que hizo que a sango se le helara la sangre

Sango que te dijo?- pregunto kohaku al ver que su hermana colgaba el teléfono muy enojada

Al puto se le olvido- dijo sango cabizbaja- pero no importa

bueno vamos al aeropuerto- sugirió el padre de sango para que esta olvidara lo sucedido aunque sabia lo difícil que seria esta tarea- para que seguir molestándonos en justificarlo sango, apresúrate llevo tus maletas al auto- dijo el padre cargando unas maletas muy costosas ya que el tenia mucho dinero

lo siento hermana- dijo kohaku al ver a sango tan decaída- pero sinceramente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…no es que tu seas fea ni nada pero…

YA SE QUE NO SOY LA MISS UNIVERSO KOHAKU- le grito sango molesta y llorando por el comentario de su hermano- PERO COMO A NADIE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LO REPITAN A CADA SEGUNDO!

Hermana…- dijo kohaku arrepentido

Se que miroku siempre ha sido un mujeriego y es mi culpa por fijarme en alguien como el y por haberlo comprometido a venir por mi…

HERMANA NO DIGAS TONTERIAS- le grito kohaku molesto con ella- TU NO ERES FEA Y APUESTO A QUE CUALQUIERA QUISIERA HABER BAILADO CONTIGO

No mientas kohaku…- dijo sango cabizbaja caminando hacia la puerta- mi cuerpo esta lleno de marcas por…que mi abuela me golpeaba y…los hombres solo se fijan en el cuerpo de una chica…y el mío no es precisamente hermoso…

Hermana- murmuro kohaku antes de que sango desapareciera tras la puerta y se sobresalto al oír el teléfono- quien es?- preguntó por el auricular

Soy yo miroku…¿está sango?- se oyó que hablaba una voz masculina del otro lado

Para que la quieres?- pregunto kohaku pensando en como putear a miroku mas discretamente

Solo necesito saber cuando podré ir por ella- pregunto miroku del otro lado un poco apresurado

Nunca.- le contesto kohaku- ella se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos

Maldición y cuando pobre ubicarla?- pregunto miroku y kohaku escucho como una chica lo llamaba para bailar seguramente besando sal muchacho ya que se oyó un acto de este tipo

Para los hijos de perra no esta!- le contesto kohaku cortante y cortando el teléfono de un solo golpe- "que se ha creído? Venir a hacer sufrir a mi hermana? Pues eso nadie ella ya tubo bastante aguantando a mi abuela para mas encima tener que cargar con este tío"

Kohaku ya vamonos- le llamó su padre desde el vehículo- se nos hará tarde el aeropuerto no nos queda muy cerca y a eso súmale él trafico…

Lo se papá no tienes por que sermonearme- ¬¬ le dijo kohaku que llegó rápidamente al lado de su hermana que miraba por la ventana

Esto es mi culpa por mis caprichos llegaremos tarde y no alcanzaremos el avión- dijo sango que seguía observando como caía la lluvia que acababa de aparecer

No comiences sango- le dijo su padre mirándola por el espejo retrovisor- no es tu culpa que estos putos no sepan manejar…

Papá!- lo reprocho sango antes este vocabulario- haci le hablas a tus clientes?

Pero sango es la verdad- dijo su hermano kohaku que se unía a los berrinches de su padre

Como quieran yo me voy a dormir- dijo sango volteándose y dejando a kohaku hablando solo- ustedes puteen a quien quieran

Genial!- dijo kohaku- choca esos cinco- le dijo a su padre con su mano derecha y él imitó este gesto- putiemos a miroku

Putiemos a miroku- repitió el padre de ambos pasando los cambios y echando a andar el auto a toda velocidad

Sango observaba por la ventana como caía la lluvia mientras oía la charla entre su hermano y su padre. Aun le dolía lo que su supuesto amigo le había hecho. Luego de que habían pasado un día maravilloso. Luego de que sango estuvo tan cerca de decirle lo que sentía. El se olvidaba inmediatamente de ella a penas dejaba de verla.

sango- dijo su hermano llamando la atención de la chica- ya queda poco para que lleguemos al aeropuerto

eso ya lo sé- contesto sango sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera- ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿qué apresure la marcha?

Hag! Yo solo decía- dijo kohaku molesto por la contestación de su hermana y volviendo a conversar con su padre de otros temas importantes para los hombres.

"espero lleguemos pronto- sango seguía observando hacia fuera. Los gestos de la gente que hacían que todo el mundo se viera opaco y sin vida, como lo es en un día de lluvia en la capital, la gente corría a veces para alcanzar los taxis que eran escasos en la época de lluvia por causa de que mucha gente los frecuentaba y que sin duda alguna no eran tan cómodos como el automóvil propio- aunque no me despedí ni de kagome ni de inuyasha pero ya les había mencionado que cualquier día me volvía a España…no esperaba que fuese tan pronto se que ellos entenderán la causa de este repentino viaje a España no se por que mi madre quiere alojarnos de nuevo si cuando estabas con ella mi abuela solo me golpeaba y frente a sus ojos…"

sango en que piensas hija?- pregunto su padre observándola por el espejo retrovisor y sacándola de sus pensamientos

en nada papá- contesto sango desganada- solo quiero saber por que mi madre nos quiere ver nuevamente…

…ciertamente yo tampoco lo sé- dijo su padre volviendo la vista al frente- pero no me da buena espina

solo espero ella no se quede con nosotros- dijo kohaku integrándose en la conversación- la verdad es que mi abuela siempre me hacía trabajar mucho ú.ù

si es verdad- dijo sango interesándose en la conversación- y a mí siempre me tenía encerrada en la casa

Del colegio al claustro, del claustro al colegio- dijo el padre de sango sonriente- ¿qué vida no, sango?

Si- contestó ella volviendo la vista hacía afuera- que vida

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kagome- dijo miroku llamando la atención de la muchacha que acababa de tomar asiento- ¿¿tienes dinero en el celular?

Si ¿para…?- pregunto kagome extendiéndole su móvil

Necesito hablar con sango- dijo miroku marcando él numeró de la casa de sango

Y esa novedad?- dijo kagome sonriendo

No molestes- dijo miroku que ahora se colocaba el móvil cerca del oído- lo que pasa es que su lindo hermanito me puteo por teléfono

Sus razones tendrá ¿no?- dijo kagome observando a inuyasha que volvió con dos copas de ponche

Ja ja- rió irónicamente miroku- que graciosa kagome ¿eres humorista?

No- respondió ella poniéndose de pie para alcanzar al aproblemado inuyasha que se acercaba peligrosamente con las copas de ponche- solo soy sincera

Que graciosa- dijo miroku entregándole su móvil ¬¬- no contesta ¿le abra pasado algo?

No creo- dijo kagome dándole un sorbo a la copa de ponche

A lo mejor ya se fue a España- dijo inuyasha vencido por la copa de ponche

A España?- pregunto miroku alarmado

Si- dijo inuyasha dejando la copa a un lado para explicarle a miroku- dijo que su madre quería su custodia nuevamente

Su custodia?- dijo miroku aun más alarmado- y para que?

Pues tu ya sabes- dijo kagome quien le ofrecía ponche a inuyasha que negó inmediatamente indicando su copa llena que tenía a su lado- sus padres son separados y su madre ahora quiere criarla…

A estas alturas?- dijo miroku desconfiando de la información que le daban kagome e inuyasha

Sí ¿por…?- pregunto nuevamente kagome- tiene algo de malo?

No. No nada- dijo miroku- pero seguros de que sango quería ir a España?

No creo- esta vez respondió a inuyasha que volvía a retomar su lucha contra la copa de ponche- ella dijo que si encontraba pretexto se quedaría

Si- dijo kagome sonriéndole a miroku y dándole codazos en las costillas- ¿de casualidad no se te ha declarado aun?

Declarado?- pregunto miroku con los ojos desorbitados

Ou creo que metí la pata- dijo kagome en un susurro a inuyasha quien asintió con la cabeza

Espera- dijo miroku tomando aire- de que declaración me hablas?

Bueno es que sango me llamó y creo que saldría contigo- dijo kagome

Y…?- pregunto miroku observando a kagome desconcertado

Eres un imbécil miroku- dijo inuyasha que al fin había conseguido lo que esperaba. Romper la copa de ponche- ¿no me digas que jamás te diste cuenta de lo que sango sentía por ti?

…- en ese momento miroku sintió como lo invadía una culpa que solo es debía sentir kagome le dijo que si sango encontraba pretexto para quedarse lucharía por hacerlo pero al contrario parecía que se había marchado feliz y todo por culpa de miroku que la había dejado plantada con lo del baile- en que aeropuerto se va?

No lo sé- respondió kagome observándolo dudosa- por que quieres saber?

Quiero pedirle disculpas…- dijo miroku que poco a poco sentía su corazón más pesado- yo soy el culpable de que ella se valla

Pues alcánzala- dijo inuyasha- yo hable con kohaku y me dijo que saldrían a penas en horas

Y cuando hablaste con él?- pregunto kagome extrañada

Recuerdas cuando te dije que fueras a saludar a Kouga?- pregunto inuyasha un poco arrepentido

Si- dijo kagome curiosa

Pues en ese momento llamó kohaku avisando que partían a España- dijo inuyasha chocando sus dedos índices

Y por que no me dijiste algo tan importante?- le pregunto kagome muy, muy molesta por la actitud de inuyasha

Es que cuando te tengo cerca se me olvida todo- dijo inuyasha ruborizado

Eso era un cumplido o una de las tantas excusas tontas que dice miroku?- pregunto kagome con las manos en su cintura

Es la verdad- contesto inuyasha ruborizado a lo que kagome solo advirtió la desaparición de miroku

"sango por favor…perdóname- miroku iba corriendo por las calles y es que el aeropuerto no estaba muy lejos de ahí y la verdad la locomoción era escasa y había mucho trafico- si yo no fuese tan mujeriego tu…

CUIDADO IMBESIL!- se escucho que un taxista le gritó a miroku cuando este cruzo la calle con semáforo en rojo (o no se como les diga por allá…la cosa es que cruzo cuando no debía) sacándolo de sus pensamientos y apresurando el paso

"sango necesito hablar contigo...aunque sea por ultima vez"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sango observaba los aviones que estaban muy cerca de ahí, de hecho, ella poseía en ese momento su pasaje de vuelo a España con su equipaje encaminado hacía el avión mientras que a su alrededor, su pequeño hermano entusiasmado con la idea de volver a viajar con todas esas comodidades disponibles que tiene un avión, la miraba con ansiedad

"kagome, inuyasha los extrañare- sango comenzó a llorar inconscientemente. Tenía la mala espina (idea) de que se quedarían allá en España pero eso no era lo que la entristecía- miroku…siempre te amaré…aunque tu no a mí…tratare de olvidarte…tarea no fácil…siempre estarás en mi corazón solo espero que ese siempre solo sea hasta después del dolor…"

sango!- grito su hermano kohaku llamándola desde lejos- ya nos vamos! O te quieres quedar aquí!

…- sango salió instintivamente corriendo y dejando que por sus mejillas resbalaran las lagrimas que jamás había dejado sus amigos vieran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SANGO, SANGO- llamaba miroku desesperado buscando entre toda la gente alegre y triste que había en aquel lugar hasta que al fin vio como una hermosa castaña corría hasta lo que seguramente era su vuelo- SANGO! SANGO ESPERA POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS- miroku corrió a lo más que sus piernas le dieron hasta que fue detenido justo antes de alcanzar a la castaña

Por favor señor muéstreme su pasaje- pidió el guardia que estaba delante de miroku y lo sujetaba con fuerza- señor por favor no se resista

SUÉLTEME- pidió miroku con el corazón en un hilo al ver que sango se marchaba sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás- SANGO ESPERA! POR FAVOR ESPÉRAME!- miroku vio como el avión de la chica despegaba lentamente e inconscientemente y observado por todos los presentes comenzó a llorar mientras el guardia aun forcejeaba con él pero miroku ya no quería mas guerra- …sango….

Sango observaba desde la ventana del avión todo lo que ocurría en ese momento pero no vio el espectáculo de miroku haci que fue como si no hubiera pasado.

sango mira esto- dijo kohaku enseñándole una revista de modelos españolas

Que tiene esa revista aparte de mujeres semi desnudas kohaku?- pregunto sango ocultando su tristeza

Pues no ves?- pregunto kohaku retirando al revista de la vista de sango- pues como estas ahora me pareces mejor tu que estas flacuchentas, bulimicas, anoréxicas…

Que quieres kohaku?- pregunto sango molesta e interrumpiendo a su hermano

Que si no quedamos en España podrías ser modelo- dijo el muchacho sonriente- sango mis amigos piensan que eres la mujer perfecta: trabajadora, responsable, humilde, inteligente, amigable, hermosa…

Si fuera todas esas cosas miroku no se habría olvidado de mi- dijo sango pegando la frente contra el cristal

Ah! Sango lo que pasa es que a miroku le gustan las tipas fáciles- dijo kohaku dejando la revista a un lado- además de que quiere otra cosa con ellas…

kohaku cuantos crees que tengo?- pregunto sango molesta- sé lo que quiere miroku con esas tipas pero también se que no les gusta de ellas y es justamente todo lo que tu describiste de mi persona

aaaaa me dejaste sin argumento- dijo kohaku- tu conoces a miroku mejor que yo así que puedes jusgarlo según tus criterios

…- sango simplemente miro la ventana observo que desde esa distancia se veía toda la cuidad el colegio, el aeropuerto y el barrio en donde vivían y en donde alguna vez compartió hermosos momentos junto a su mejor amigo…

Una mujer iba por la calle acompañada por un hombre que supuestamente era su pareja, mejor dicho su esposo, y necesitaban descansar debido al largo viaje el cual acababa de terminar.

Su llegada era una sorpresa, en realidad nadie esperaba que regresara tan pronto ya que solo hace unas horas le habían informado del terrible suceso: la muerte de su padre. Su hermano quien viajó de regreso a su país natal, Japón, junto a su padre ya que su madre había decidido inculcarle solamente a la muchacha los valores que, según ella, eran primordiales, mucho menos la esperaba tan rápido de regreso.

Así fue como casaron a la muchacha forzadamente con un apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño de buen físico pero extremadamente celoso y con buen trabajo pero mal carácter. Lamentablemente ese matrimonio le convenía a la madre y a la anciana que tenia por abuela la muchacha y ambas mujeres ni siquiera le consultaron su opinión y en esos momentos las odiaba.

valla hay que descansar para después ir a visitar a tu familia, sango- dijo el apuesto joven tomando a la chica por la cintura y besándola en el cuello delicadamente

sí pero en estos momentos descansemos en un hotel- dijo la muchacha apresurando la marcha para quitarse al hombre de encima

mmm eso me huele sospechoso, sanguito- dijo el hombre mirándola picaronamente

no creas Kuranosuke- dijo sango evadiendo la mirada azulada del joven- no quiero formar familia aun

ah! Sango por favor!- dijo el hombre volviendo a su mal humor- llevamos 3 años de casados y aun no tomamos ritmo en…

no me importa tampoco- dijo sango buscando con la vista un hotel no muy costoso- yo estoy feliz…

yo no.- contesto el hombre cortante- soy el único en mi trabajo que no puedo contar experiencias sexuales…

y a mi que!- le contesto sango interrumpiéndolo bruscamente – no es mi culpa que no sea tan "apasionada" como tu…

te estas burlando!- pregunto el muchacho amenazante y agarrando a sango por el brazo obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos- conmigo no se juega muchachita- dijo el casi en un susurro pero sin quitar su tono de voz- yo no me case contigo solo por tu linda cara…

pues ve a buscarte a una puta- le dijo sango quitándole su brazo y mirándolo de la misma manera- por que lo aré cuando a mi me de la gana ¿me oíste bien?

Si eso quieres- dijo el joven a quien le molestaba el tono de la chica- pero también se hace cuando yo digo

Señores ¿gustan pasar?- dijo amablemente un hombre de aproximadamente unos 40 años que invitaba a la pareja a entrar al hotel

No muchas gracias…- contesto Kuranosuke tratando de tomar a sango por el brazo

Si claro que si- contestó ella interrumpiendo bruscamente a Kuranosuke y entrando en el hotel

Esta niña cree que aré lo que ella me pida- pensó Kuranosuke en voz alta- pero esta muy equivocada

El hombre entró al hotel luego de unos minutos lo había hecho la chica rápidamente como para no perder rastro de ella.

Un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba cabizbajo pero, llorando por el estado de su padre. Hace solo unas horas había muerto luego de saber de la trágica realidad en la que vivía su hija; casada forzadamente con un desconocido. El siempre había dejado que sango se desenvolviera con naturalidad, en cambia, su madre siempre buscaba la manera de comprometerla con chicos y su abuela, al ver que la chica no les prestaba mayor atención a estos, la trataba de muy mala manera llamándola "lesbiana" por no tomar en cuanta a los muchachos, algo que sinceramente la familia de sango- por parte de la medre de esta- no soportaba por ser muy cerrada.

No crees que deberíamos saber si sango vendrá?- pregunto un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color ámbar, observando a la bella mujer que se encontraba a su lado, su esposa

Muy cierto, inuyasha- dijo la chica observando al castaño que se encontraba llorando en silencio- pero quizás sango esta demasiado ocupada…

Demasiado ocupada en su vida allá en España como para tomarse la molestia de venir hasta donde su padre?- preguntó inuyasha molesto y subiendo el tono de voz por lo que kagome le puso un dedo sobre los labios

Si tienes razón pero a lo mejor esta haciendo lo posible por llegar pronto no crees?- preguntó kagome haciendo que inuyasha desviara la mirada hasta el muchacho que aun lloraba

Oye kohaku!- dijo inuyasha cuando llego al lado del muchacho y llamo la atención de este- déjate de lloriquear así no vas a revivir a tu padre, o sí?

"Inuyasha! Siempre tan poco tacto con las personas!"- kagome, que se encontraba demasiado lejos para detener a inuyasha, estaba horrorizada con la actitud de este poniendo cara de espanto al oír sus palabras y al ver la reacción de kohaku

Entonces…- se excuso kohaku secándose las lagrimas- entonces que hago inuyasha?

Pues…- el híbrido no hallaba que decir, si bien era cierto lo que decía, no hallaba como explicárselo de manera más suave- yo que sé!…Tú eres el inteligente aquí! No yo!

Je! gracias por el cumplido- dijo kohaku esbozando una sonrisa melancólica

Ya era más de medio día. Sango se encontraba descansando en la misma habitación que kuranosuke, quien por cierto aun estaba molesto por él echo de que sango no quisiera formar una familia y la chica aburrida del ambiente tan tenso sé decidió a ir a buscar a su familia. Y es que hace mucho que no los veía y quizás por que motivos la habían llamado pero por el tono de voz con el que hablaba kagome, no era una buena noticia.

.- Kuranosuke me voy- dijo sango levantándose de la silla rápidamente, que estaba ubicada junto a la ventana que daba a la calle

.- A donde?- preguntó el hombre inmediatamente- si se pude saber claro, por que como ahora eres tan libre!- dijo Kuranosuke con un tono que sonó bastante sarcástico

.- Pues a saber noticias de mi familia, hace años que no los veo, tu entenderás mi preocupación- le contesto sango al tiempo que habría la puerta para salir

.- Espera yo te llevo!- le dijo Kuranosuke alcanzando a sango lo más rápido posible que pudo- ni siquiera sabes donde están…

.- Y supongo que tú sí, ¿verdad?- le pregunto sango irónica mientras sonreía ante la expresión del rostro de Kuranosuke (¬.¬)

.- No. Pero al menos te ayudaré a encontrarlos más rápido. Tu sabes todo el poder económico que tiene tu esposo, ¿no? Entonces será mucho más fácil encontrarlos así- dijo Kuranosuke orgulloso de su discurso

.- Como quieras yo ya me voy '¬¬ ù.ú - le contestó sango de mala gana y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, sin que Kuranosuke pudiera reaccionar hasta que hubo escuchado el sonido estruendoso de la puerta

.- Oye sango espérame!- le grito Kuranosuke a la muchacha que ya llevaba un buen tramo de camino adelantado

.- Si té quedas atrás no es problema mío- le dijo sango de mala gana ¬¬

.- Como quieras yo ya me voy '¬¬ ù.ú - le contestó sango de mala gana y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, sin que Kuranosuke pudiera reaccionar hasta que hubo escuchado el sonido estruendoso de la puerta

.- ¡¡Oye sango espérame!- le grito Kuranosuke a la muchacha que ya llevaba un buen tramo de camino adelantado

.- Si té quedas atrás no es problema mío- le dijo sango de mala gana ¬¬

Kuranosuke comenzó a correr detrás de Sango, hasta que la convenció de ir a buscar a su familia en el automóvil, algo que facilitaría las cosas y la rapidez de estas. Mientras iban en el auto, Sango recibió una llamada de su amiga Kagome, quien le dijo la ubicación exacta del lugar en el que estaban. Sango se extraño por el tono de su amiga, que al preguntarle él por que solo respondió "ven y lo sabrás…" eso de ninguna manera sonaba a buena noticia, por lo que Sango comenzó a preocuparse, hasta que encontraron el lugar en el que estaban Kagome e Inuyasha. Era una avenida muy amplia, y aun así estaba repleta de vehículos, algo que llamó la atención de la castaña. Preocupada, comenzó a acercarse perseguida por Kuranosuke. La gente le miraba extraño y la mayor parte de las veces murmuraba cuando pasaba a llevarles. Sango se asusto al ver el ataúd y a la gente llorando y dándole el pésame a Kohaku, ¿qué había pasado? Sango continuó acercándose a su hermano quien se sorprendió al verla. Y se secó las lagrimas y se refregó los ojos, como si ver a su hermana se tratará de una ilusión.

.- ¿…Hermana…?- interrogó el muchacho observando a la bella castaña que tenía delante- ¿Eres tú…?

.- ¿Kohaku que está pasando aquí? ¿Por que hay tanta gente?- preguntó la castaña siendo observaba por todos

.- Hermana…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kohaku antes de comenzar a llorar en brazos de su hermana. Trataba de explicarle lo ocurrido, pero su desesperación era más grande. El muchacho comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de su hermana, que lo miraba desconcertada y tratando de creer que era solo una broma.

.- Kohaku tranquilízate y explícame más claro que no te entiendo…- pedía Sango zarandeando suavemente a su hermano

.- ¡¡¡Hermana murió! ¡¡¡Nuestro padre murió!- grito el muchacho. Sango no supo como reaccionar. Dejó a su hermano en manos de su amiga Kagome, que sé encargada de cuidarle, y se dirigió hacía el ataúd. Frente a ella yacía su padre, pálido y en calma. De los ojos de Sango comenzaron a salir enormes lagrimas de tristeza. Inmediatamente Kuranosuke se acerco a consolarle mientras que Sango hacía lo imposible por no apartarse del lado de su padre. Lo único que le faltaba era perder a tan buen hombre como era su padre, siempre ayudándole en lo que podía, siempre dándole sabios consejos, y ahora, allí, sólo, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle. El hombre que daría todo por ella se encontraba sin vida, y ella no podía ayudarle. No.

El día del entierro había llegado y en el rostro de Sango se distinguía la tristeza por aquel suceso, en aparente estado de shock. Su padre había fallecido y por las malditas ironías de la vida ella había ido a verle justo cuando ya no estaba. Deseo que su madre muriera, que toda la familia de ella se retorciera de dolor. Ella adoraba a su padre por que la entendía al igual que su hermano Kohaku ¿Por no había sido su madre quien abandonara este mundo? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser una de las personas más importantes para ella? No sabía que hacer. Ciertamente su madre lo único que hacía era arruinarle la vida, cuando la casó con Kuranosuke, este lo único que quería era empezar con su vida sexual, algo que Sango le había dado el gusto de probar solo una diez veces como máximo en toda su vida de casados, lo que ponía de muy mal humor a Kuranosuke por la razón de que Sango no quisiera formar familia.

Pero dejó de pensar en él, y ahora solamente miraba a delante, donde yacía el ataúd de su padre, en él coronas de flores de muy bellos colores con bellos mensajes de agradecimiento y despedida, la gente se acercaba a Sango y a Kohaku a darles palabras de aliento, y aunque la chica parecía escucharlas, lo único que hacía era asentir de vez en cuando para que la dejaran en paz, justo en ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con una azul profunda, una que hace mucho tiempo no veía, y entonces recordó a quien pertenecía. Rápidamente comenzó a despedirse de la gente y haciéndolos a un lado para reencontrarse con el dueño de aquella mirada. Deseaba verlo, deseaba decirle todo lo que alguna vez quiso decirle, quería hablar con él, pero como un castigo frente a ella apareció su marido, quien la miraba bastante serio. Sin más el hombre la abrazó y Sango perdió de vista aquella mirada azul penetrante.

Sango no quería responder al abrazo de su marido por lo que se separó de él con mucho trabajo y se fue junto a sus amigos Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes consolaban a Kohaku o mejor dicho le hacían compañía para que este no se sintiera tan solo.

Sango estaba decidida. No dejaría a su hermano solo y le pediría a Kuranosuke el divorcio. Ya no soportaba tener que aguantarlo cerca en la noche, mientras él le pedía que lo hicieran, ¡no quería tener que aguantarlo más! A esto se le sumaba que no tenían química para nada. Él era un celoso y a ella le daba lo mismo que anduviera con cuanta mujer quisiera y por más que él tratara de sacarle celos, Sango le respondía que no sentía nada por él, algo que molestaba aún más al hombre.

Hasta que se decidió, un día mientras estaban ambos en la sala hablando acerca de su situación, Sango encaró a Kuranosuke.

.- Kuranosuke, ¡quiero el divorcio!- pidió la castaña muy decidida, con su mirada clavada en la de él que observaba el montón de papeles sobre la mesa

.- Que.. ¿Es todo esto Sango?- preguntó Kuranosuke observando los papeles y luego a la muchacha- cuando hiciste todo esto?

.- Hace días cuando llegamos acá tomé la determinación de cuidar a mi hermano y dejarte a ti ser libre…

.- ¡Pero que dices! si nosotros somos el uno para el otro…

.- Si no sabes cuanto…- dijo Sango irónica

.- ¿Por que quieres el divorcio?

.- Por que nunca quise casarme contigo, y eso tú lo sabías así que no me vengas con sentimentalismos, por otra parte mi hermano está solo con esto y quiero ayudarle, necesito estar junto a él, somos una familia y mi padre estaría orgulloso de nosotros…

.- Patrañas! A ti jamás te ha importado tu familia, lo único que quieres es librarte de mí…

.- ¡¿Quieres oír la verdad! ¡¿Quieres oír la cruel realidad! Yo jamás estuve enamorada de ti, eso tu siempre lo has sabido así que no hay nada de nuevo, así que fírmame esos papeles y me dejas libre, Si?

.- Te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro…- Kuranosuke simplemente hizo caso a Sango y le tiro los papeles, hace una semana que habían llegado y no esperaba que Sango trajera los papeles de España, por que lógico, no se demoraban una semana en hacer ese papeleo, así que le dio en el gusto.- toma, ahí están los benditos papeles…

.- Muchisimas gracias, ahora eres libre, al igual que yo…- dijo Sango sonriente y tomando los papeles al tiempo salía de la sala.

.- Me la vas a pagar muchachita…- murmuró Kuranosuke luego de que la castaña saliera de la habitación a empacar sus cosas. El hombre tomó una botella de whisky, un vaso con hielos molidos y se lo sirvió hasta el borde, mientras tomada sintiendo como su sangre hervía por el hecho de que tan buena mujer se le escapara de las manos sin siquiera un recuerdo.- te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tus días por esto…

Kohaku se había recuperado del impacto que había causado aquella noticia como era la muerte de su padre, volvió a su trabajo y con mucha más calma retomó sus actividades escolares y laborales. Los amigos de la infancia de su hermana le habían ayudado a superar esto, y la verdad que ahora estuviera ella de vuelta le alegraba mucho. Kohaku tenía una novia de nombre Lyn, una chica muy dulce que también le ayudaba mucho al muchacho con sus problemas. En se ultimo tiempo Kohaku, Sango y Lyn habían cenado para conocerse mejor, y tomaron tanta confianza que Sango comenzó a llamarla 'cuñada'.

Ese día Sango llegó a la casa de Kohaku, quien la recibió muy a gusto e invitó a los amigos de la chica a una cena, también le comentó acerca de una sorpresa que tenía para ella. La chica estaba muy emocionada por la supuesta sorpresa y le comentó a Kagome acerca de esto, a lo que ambas comenzaron a entrar en desesperación, pero una desesperación sana, ya que las ganas por saber acerca de la sorpresa las carcomía.

Una vez llegó la noche y todos habían colaborado para hacer la cena, inclusive Inuyasha, esperaban al invitado de honor de Kohaku, hasta que se oyó que tocaban el timbre de la puerta. El estómago de Sango comenzó a traicionarla, los nervios hacían que se le provocara un nudo y justo cuando entro el invitado de Kohaku, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y expectantes. El sujeto venía con una bufanda que le tapaba todo el cuello y parte de la cara hasta la altura de la boca, tenía un gorro de lana que permitía que solamente se vieran sus ojos azules, profundos y penetrantes, mientras que su ropa era extremadamente abrazadora.

Inuyasha no tardó en levantarse de la silla para ir a abrazar al muchacho que tenía delante, que se sacó la bufanda para dejar ver su bello rostro.

.- Miroku…- murmuró Sango anonadada mientras Kagome corría a abrazar a su amigo alegremente.- "hace tantos años que no lo veía… se ve tan guapo como siempre, los años no pasan por él…"

La castaña observaba al muchacho que rápidamente se dirigió hasta ella y la abrazó a lo que la castaña no supo corresponder.

.- Siento mucho lo de tu padre, yo vine a verte unas cuantas veces, peor tu padre me dijo que te habías quedado en España y que seguramente no regresarías… ¿Te olvidaste de nosotros Sango?- preguntó el muchacho sujetando a la mujer por los hombros

.- No, claro que no- contestó esta incomoda por la manera posesiva en la que su amigo la sujetaba- solamente que no podía volver, no tenía como

.- Si te faltaba el dinero yo con gusto te hubiese dado Sango…

.- No es eso…- interrumpió ella perdiendo el contacto visual con el hombre de mirada azulada- es que mi madre me casó con un tipo allá…

.- ¿Entonces ahora ya no eres más libre? Lastima, yo que quería salir contigo…- dijo Miroku con un poco de tristeza en su voz

.- Le pedí el divorcio hoy, y el lo firmó así que si quieres podemos salir cuando quieras…- contestó la castaña con a alegría a su amigo

.- Perfecto, Sango…- murmuró él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras besaba la mano de la chica- con gusto podremos salir cuando quieras…

El tiempo pasaba y ambos amigos iban muy bien en su relación. Salían juntos durante muchas horas y conversaban muy amenamente, compartiendo y reviviendo los minutos que antes habían sido muy sufridos. En una de sus salidas juntos a cenar, Sango le comentó a Miroku lo vivido en España luego de que el juicio en contra de su padre se ganar por parte de la familia de la chica, y la casaran con un muchacho de dinero. Le comentó lo desastroso que era su matrimonio y lo mal que era su vida conyugal, que el sólo quería sexo en cambio Sango amor y una bella familia. En una de esas conversaciones, Sango descubrió que alguien los espiaba. Era uno de los fieles sirvientes de Kuranosuke.

Sango tomó a Miroku de la mano y se lo llevó lejos del lugar. En el trayecto continuaron conversando hasta que llegaron al hotel en el que residía Miroku. Continuaron conversando un tiempo, hasta que este comenzó a acercarse a Sango con intenciones un tanto perturbadoras. Sango trataba de tranquilizar a Miroku, pero ambos eran débiles, ella aún más pro el simple hecho de no haber tenido mucha 'actividad' en su matrimonio, y porque sentía una gran atracción hacía le hombre de bellos ojos azules.

.- Sango, desde que te vi anhelaba tenerte entre mis brazos, deseaba sentirte cerca, deseaba besar tus labios y recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos, Sango si supieras lo mucho que sufrí cuando Kohaku me culpó de tu lejanía, no sabes cuanto…- decía él mientras besaba el cuello de la muchacha y se recostaba sobre ella en una cómoda cama.

.- Miroku yo también te extrañé, pero pensaba que era solo un capricho, creo que no... - contestó ella de al misma manera, mientras besaba apasionadamente al hombre y recorría con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de este.

.- Me alegra que no sea solo yo el que necesitara de ti…- dijo el nuevamente y comenzando a quitarse la camisa mientras observaba el bello y reluciente rostro de la chica a la luz de la luna. Se veía tan linda, tan frágil que casi le hubiese dejado como estaba- "casi"- pensó él y sin más comenzó a desabotonarle lentamente la blusa a la chica…

Del otro lado se encontraba observando el empleado de Kuranosuke. Este le había encargado vigilar a su ex mujer y si esta llegaba a intimar con algún tipo que los matase a ambos inmediatamente y si bien era cierto, no podía desobedecer a su amo, aunque tuviese que matar a alguien.

Ambos estaban descansando en la cama. Él la miraba tiernamente mientras ella descansaba sobre su regazo. Habían compartido juntos un momento inolvidable como era hacer el amor, se habían demostrado que no importaba el tiempo ni la distancia, su relación seguía fortaleciéndose, y más aun, quizás terminarían casándose, pero no contaban con que una mente enfermiza quisiera estropear sus planes.

La castaña se despertó al sentir el balazo proveniente del hotel en el que estaban junto a su amante, el ya estaba comenzado a vestirse y le extendía su ropa a la chica mientras la cogía de la mano para escapar del lugar. Los balazos se oían cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que apareció la peor pesadilla de Sango.

.- Kuranosuke…- alcanzó a murmurar la castaña mientras el hombre se aproximaba con mirada desquiciada, con ganas de querer asesinar a Miroku, quien protegía a Sango celosamente para que este no se le acercara. Cuantos años habían pasado para que Kuranosuke por fin pudiera compartir cama con Sango, y él, Miroku lo lograba en un par de días ¿Qué tenía Miroku que no tuviera él? Esa era la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de Kuranosuke, mientras amenazaba con un revolver a la pareja de enamorados.

.- Baja el arma, la violencia no resuelve nada..- dijo Miroku un tanto tranquilo, ocultando el miedo que le daba que dieran muerte a su amada

.- ¡Tu cállate maldito hijo de puta! Te acostaste con mi mujer ¿estas feliz ahora? Ya tienes lo que quieres ¿No sería lindo darles muerte a ambos en este perro lugar, un motel de mala muerte?- preguntó Kuranosuke amenazando con su revolver a unos diez metros de ambos

.- Kuranosuke por favor..

.- ¡¡Kuranosuke por favor nada! ¡¡Eres una maldita perra Sango, lo único que querías era el divorcio para poder revolcarte con este, eres una perra, mereces morir!- gritó Kuranosuke rojo de cólera, levantado el revolver.

En un santiamén, Miroku se aproximó a Kuranosuke tratando de quitarle el arma, pero algo salió mal.

.- Mamá… mamá… ¡¡Mamá quieres oírme?- preguntó un pequeño de bellos ojos azules

.- Eh? Si dime…- contestó al castaña distraída

.- En que pensabas?- preguntó el pequeño dejando la cuchara de su cereal mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de leche

.- En tu padre…- contestó al castaña con una dulce sonrisa

.- Ah.. ¿Mi papi era inteligente?- preguntó el pequeño luego de un rato y secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano

.- Tu papi, claro que si, el fue un súper héroe…- contestó la castaña- me salvó al vida…

.- MIROKU!- gritó la castaña al ver que el hombre caía al suelo como un saco de plomo y aproximándose a él llorando a mares- Miroku por favor responde!

.- Mi amor…- murmuró el a penas tomando las manos de Sango- creo que esta bala me perforo algo…

.- No te esfuerces, espera a que llame a una ambulancia mi amor, resiste!- pidió Sango al ver que Miroku comenzaba a ponerse pálido- Miroku anda sé fuerte, tu puedes mi amor!

.- Sango, quiero que sepas que fuiste la mujer más importante en mi vida, te recordaré siempre y con mucho amor…

.- ¡NO! ¡¡NO QUIERO QUE ME RECUERDES QUIERO QUE ME AMES AQUÍ Y AHORA, NO ME VALE EL CIELO NI NADA!- gritó la castaña entrando en desesperación

.- Sango yo… recuerda… que te amó…- las últimas palabras del hombre salieron junto con lagrimas de sus mejillas. La castaña contempló la trágica escena mientras que Kuranosuke apuntaba con el revolver a su cabeza

.- Que haces estúpido?- preguntó la castaña mirándole con odio

.- Sango, yo también te amé, pero discúlpame, no quería verte feliz, no junto a otro hombre…- acto seguido Kuranosuke apuntó el revolver a su cabeza y sonó el estruendo de la bala perforándosela. Sango estaba completamente en crisis, había visto morir a su amado y luego a un hombre suicidarse.

.- Por que la vida es así de injusta conmigo… ¡porque!- preguntó Sango comenzando a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Luego de eso comenzó a llegar la gente los oficiales y una ambulancia, pero ya nada se podía hacer, la única sobreviviente de eso había sido Sango.

.- "Y yo que creía no me había dejado nada…"- pensaba la castaña mientras observaba a su pequeño que engullía con energía

.- Oye mami hay que ir a ver a papá, sino se va a molestar con nosotros… - contestó el muchacho

.- Tienes razón miku, pero que mejor regalo para él que estés con vida, que vivas por él…- contestó la castaña tomando las llaves del vehículo y tomando a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo a visitar a su padre, como era costumbre de todos los fines de mes cuando Sango tenía libre- "Miroku, prometí vivir por ti, cuidaré de nuestro hijo y no me importa sino estás de acuerdo, no quiero compartir mi vida con otro hombre, algún día nos encontraremos, estoy segura de que estarás en el cielo mi vida, por que si en mis manos estuviera el revivirte, te juro lo haría…"

Fin.

N/a: hi hi n.n bien, este era un fic de 5 capis que volvi a subir, a mi me agrado la idea, claro esta que no bien redactada ' pero.. es lo que hay no mas po' XD ia eso es too, chau y cuidense, espero les haya gustado el fic.

.:Frani-Chan:.


End file.
